1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead wire insertion device that includes a pair of a first chuck member and a second chuck member, wherein each of the first chuck member and the second chuck member is separable, and connects a coil terminal of a cassette coil to a terminal of a connection terminal, and a first chuck inner member is adjacent to a second chuck inner member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-215356 (JP-A-2007-215356) describes a lead wire insertion device. FIG. 17 shows the lead wire insertion device described in the publication No. 2007-215356. In FIG. 17, for example, a coil is used as a lead wire. A motor production device 100, which is the lead wire insertion device, is used to fit a plurality of cassette coils 69, in each of which a coil is wounded, to a connection terminal, and to insert coil terminals CA and CB of each cassette coil 69 into terminals TA and TB of the connection terminal, respectively. The motor production device 100 includes a first chuck member 61 and a second chuck member 62, each of which is separable. The first chuck member 61 and the second chuck member 62 are used to guide the coil terminals CA and CB into the terminals TA and TB, respectively. FIGS. 16A and 16B show the first chuck member 61, the second chuck member 62, the terminals TA and TB, and the coil terminals CA and CB, which are extracted from FIG. 17. FIG. 18A is a front view showing the first chuck member 61 and the second chuck member 62 in FIG. 16A. FIG. 18B is a front view showing the first chuck member 61 and the second chuck member 62 in FIG. 16B. Guide portions 65 and 66, which are symmetric to each other, are formed in the first chuck member 61. Guide portions 65B and 66B, which are symmetric to each other, are formed in the second chuck member 62. Insertion holes 68 and 70, which are symmetric to each other, are formed in the first chuck member 61. Insertion holes 68B and 70B, which are symmetric to each other, are formed in the second chuck member 62.
The first chuck member 61 and the second chuck member 62 are moved downward to the positions of the terminals TA and TB, while a first chuck inner member 63 and a first chuck outer member 64 are apart from each other, and a second chuck inner member 63B and a second chuck outer member 64B are apart from each other, as shown in FIGS. 16A and 18A. There is a predetermined distance between the first chuck inner member 63 and the first chuck outer member 64, and between the second chuck inner member 63B and the second chuck outer member 64B. Therefore, the first chuck inner member 63 and the first chuck outer member 64 do not hit the terminal TA, and thus, do not deform the terminal TA. The second chuck inner member 63B and the second chuck outer member 64B do not hit the terminal TB, and thus, do not deform the terminal TB. Next, the terminal TA is sandwiched between the first chuck inner member 63 and the first chuck outer member 64, and the terminal TB is sandwiched between the second chuck inner member 63B and the second chuck outer member 64B as shown in FIG. 16B and FIG. 18B, and the first chuck member 61 and the second chuck member 62 are stopped. Thus, both of the first chuck member 61 and the second chuck member 62 are positioned with respect to the terminals TA and TB, respectively. By moving the cassette coil 69 toward the terminals TA and TB, the coil terminal CA of the cassette coil 69 is guided by the guide portions 65 and 66, and inserted into the terminal TA, and the coil terminal CB of the cassette coil 69 is guided by the guide portions 65B and 66B, and inserted into the terminal TB. After the coil terminals CA and CB are inserted into the terminals TA and TB, respectively, the first chuck inner member 63 and the first chuck outer member 64 of the first chuck member 61 are moved away from each other, and the second chuck inner member 63B and the second chuck outer member 64B of the second chuck member 62 are moved away from each other. That is, the terminals TA and TB are released from the first chuck member 61 and the second chuck member 62, respectively. Then, the first chuck member 61 and the second chuck member 62 are moved upward. Thus, a series of the operations end.
Recently, the size of a motor has been reduced, and accordingly, the size of the cassette coil has been reduced, and the distance between the coil terminals CA and CB has been reduced. Therefore, in the lead wire insertion device in the related art, when the distance between the coil terminals CA and CB is short, a sufficient chuck stroke cannot be ensured, that is, each of the first chuck inner member 63 and the second chuck inner member 63B cannot be sufficiently moved. Accordingly, there is a high possibility that the lead wires cannot be appropriately inserted into the terminals TA and TB. More specifically, if the distance between the coil terminals CA and CB of the cassette coil 69 is long as shown in FIGS. 15A and 15B, the first chuck inner member 63 and the second chuck inner member 63B do not interfere with each other. Thus, a sufficient chuck stroke is ensured, that is, each of the first chuck inner member 63 and the second chuck inner member 63B can be sufficiently moved. However, if the distance between the coil terminals CA and CB of the cassette coil 69 is short as shown in FIGS. 16A and 16B, or the distance between the coil terminals CA and CB is shorter than the distance shown in FIGS. 16A and 16B, the first chuck inner member 63 and the second chuck inner member 63B interfere with each other, and a sufficient chuck stroke cannot be ensured, that is, each of the first chuck inner member 63 and the second chuck inner member 63B cannot be sufficiently moved. Because the first chuck member 61 and the second chuck member 62 are symmetric, if the distance between the coil terminals CA and CB is short, the stroke of the first chuck inner member 63 and the stroke of the second chuck inner member 63B are limited.
In a lead wire insertion device shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B, no recessed portion is formed in a first chuck inner member 71 of a first chuck member 70, and a large recessed portion 73 is formed in a first chuck outer member 71 of the first chuck member 70 so that two coil wires of the coil terminal CA can be inserted into the recessed portion 73. Because the second chuck member is symmetric to the first chuck member 70, the description of the second chuck member is omitted. In the first chuck member 70 shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B, because no recessed portion is formed in the first chuck inner member 71, when the terminal is released from the first chuck member 70, the first chuck inner member 71 does not need to be moved. That is, the first chuck inner member 71 and a second chuck inner member 71B do not need to be moved. Therefore, it is possible to make the first chuck inner member 71 and the second chuck inner member 71B closer to each other.
However, a gap 74 may be formed when the first chuck inner member 71 is made close to the first chuck outer member 72, in some cases. A pointed portion may be formed in the cut surface of the coil terminal CA when the coil terminal CA is cut. When the coil terminal CA is guided by the guide portion 75, and inserted into the terminal TA, the pointed portion of the coil terminal CA may be guided into the gap 74, and therefore, interference between the pointed portion and the terminal TA may occur. In this case, the coil terminal CA cannot be smoothly inserted into the terminal TA. When no recessed portion is formed in the first chuck inner member 71, the first chuck inner member 71 may be made thin. However, in this case, the strength of the first chuck inner member 71 is made low. Therefore, the first chuck inner member 71 may be deformed due to some trouble. Even if the chuck member is deformed only slightly, the coil terminal CA cannot be appropriately guided.